


In the Meantime, Between Time

by rainlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags and Characters Will Be Added as Needed, Wolf!Peter, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainlady/pseuds/rainlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf appeared on a Wednesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Meantime, Between Time

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I have other things I need to be working on. However I was in real need of something fluffy tonight and I couldn't find anything that suited me so I decided to write something. For some reason when I want fluffiness in the Teen Wolf fandom Full Shift Wolf!Peter is something that always makes me happy so he will feature heavily in this fic. As a result the romantic side of the relationship will be a bit of a slow burn. This fic is going to be fluffy but probably with twinges of sadness and darkness to it (Peter and Stiles are who they are after all and they've both been through a lot) but the focus will be on healing and finding peace. I'm hoping to keep the chapters on the short side so that I can work on them between when I'm working on other more complicated stuff.

* * *

The wolf appeared on a Wednesday.

Stiles had first noticed it when he'd taken a bag of garbage from the kitchen to the garbage can they kept out by the back door of the house. The backyard was pressed up against the edge of a thick strip of trees that trailed through town and eventually joined up with the preserve. Stiles had never seen anything in the trees behind his house but he always made sure to check whenever he was in the back yard just in case. 

On this night he didn't see anything until after he'd dropped the trash bag into the can and was turning back towards the house. It was a flash of shadow slightly out of place and a sparkle of blue that drew his attention back to the trees. 

That was when he saw the wolf.

It was sitting amongst the trees. It's fur was black and it almost blended in completely with the shadows. Except that the eyes it was watching him with intently were glowing a brilliant blue which gave it's position away in the dark. Stiles stared at it as it continued to stare back at him. The eyes were a dead give away for what the animal watching him actually was. The WHO it was however, was much more of a question. There were only two wolves he knew of with eyes that glowed blue and only one that wasn't currently locked up behind thick walls and panes of glass, though that other wolf was supposed to be hundreds of miles away in another country.

“Derek?” he murmured softly into the night.

The wolf let out an irritated sounding huff at his words and stood up slowly. Then it turned it's back on him and disappeared into the trees. Stiles stood frozen in place and watched where it had been for several long minutes. It didn't return. He re-entered the house and locked the back door, warily looking through the glass for a long moment before finally turning his back and leaving the outside world behind him. 

His father was sitting where he'd left him in the living room in his chair watching a movie they'd seen a hundred times. Stiles settled on the couch and recited the next line at the same time his father did. They shared a laugh and bickered a little bit about what the best line of the movie was. 

He thought about telling his dad about the wolf in the backyard but instantly put it out of his head. His father had the night off. It was so rare these days that he didn't have to work or Stiles didn't have to study or put himself in danger keeping the town safe. They'd had a good dinner and spent the night talking and laughing. Stiles didn't want to let the supernatural interrupt yet again when it was so rare that they got to spend any sort of normal father-son time together these days. 

Whoever the wolf was and whatever it wanted...it would keep until the next day.

So Stiles put the wolf from his mind and eventually forgot about it completely. He only remembered it later when he heard a howl echoing through the night. It didn't sound like a werewolf. It didn't reverberate the glass or make Stiles' heart pound in terror in his chest. It sounded like a normal wolf howl to Stiles. Maybe it a bit louder and sharper but neither was enough to make you feel like something was off. But Stiles knew there was no regular wolves in the area. There hadn't been for decades. 

The howl sounded pained to Stiles' ears and lonely. 

He thought again about the wolf sitting in the trees in his back yard. He thought about letting Scott know but then didn't. The sadness of the howl stopped him. It was probably just a lost omega that had tracked the area's resident alpha's scent to Stiles' house. The blue eyes were worrying but didn't necessarily mean the omega was dangerous. It hadn't attacked him, hadn't tried to approach him at all, It was probably just hoping to find a safe place to hole up for a little while. It felt wrong to bring the pack down around it if it was just passing through and would be moving on the following day with no intent to harm anyone.

Stiles thought about the wolf one last time in the early morning hours when he'd finally managed dragged himself to bed. He thought maybe the wolf's eyes had been familiar to him somehow like maybe it wasn't just a strange omega passing through town after all. Somehow this thought didn't make him feel afraid as he finally drifted off into his normal ragged sleep filled with nightmares and restlessness.

* * *

The following night the Sheriff came home from work and told him that Peter Hale had somehow managed to escape Eichen House two days prior and that no one had been able to locate him since. If Stiles saw him he was supposed to let his father or Parrish know immediately.

Stiles thought again of the blue eyed wolf sitting in his backyard. He thought of that lost, lonely howl in the night and of his own nightmares.

He kept silent.

* * *  
TBC


End file.
